


Grey

by Baby_Spinach



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Spinach/pseuds/Baby_Spinach
Summary: Lucifer makes a startling discovery in the bathroom mirror.





	Grey

It's almost invisible at first, but undeniably there. Lucifer leans toward the foggy mirror until his nose nearly touches the glass, turning his head slightly to the right. Yes, despite all the laws of cosmic and celestial reality dictating otherwise, Lucifer finds the impossible in his reflection.

A single grey hair rests against his left temple. 

The world suddenly swirls on its axis, and Lucifer grasps the edges of the sink to steady himself. He vaguely hears a dry crack as his grip tightens. 

It makes perfect sense, of course. He is essentially mortal around the detective, and there's no reason why he'd be susceptible to illness and injury but not the ravages of time. It'd simply taken longer for this aspect of his vulnerability to make itself known. 

So how long could he have left? Four decades? Five? For the Devil himself to die of old age... it's ludicrous. The Prince of Darkness, the Lightbringer, grey and frail on a rocking chair... A maniacal panic bubbles up in Lucifer's chest, and he fights an absurd urge to giggle. 

The implications are overwhelming, far too much for him to handle alone in front of his bathroom mirror. Linda will certainly have her work cut out for her this afternoon, as well as the forseeable future.

Lucifer takes a few deep breaths, then forces himself to straighten up and continue his morning routine. As he shaves, his eyes constantly dart to that single gray hair of their own accord. It remains ever-present, the stubbornly undeniable proof of a seismic shift in his entire cosmic existence. 

*

Chloe smiles sweetly at Lucifer when he hands her coffee. He perches on her desk while she lays out the details of their latest case. Lucifer listens as diligently as he possibly can, which admittedly isn't much. They soon leave the precinct together to track down their first lead. 

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe turns to him, a worried furrow on her brow. As always, her speed remains comfortably below the lawful limit. Disgruntled fellow drivers voice their indignation behind her, though she pays them no mind.

Lucifer meets those sincere blue eyes, brimming with concern and love, and the twisted knot in his chest loosens. What did the Devil ever do to be worthy of such devotion?

His image of his elderly self, swaying on a rocking chair, shifts a little. He's no longer alone on that porch. A smaller, equally wrinkled hand takes his. 

Lucifer's answering smile is genuine.

"Of course. Always."


End file.
